


Angel With A Shotgun

by gaitorbait55



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Badass Elyza, Clexa, F/F, F/M, a bit of angst, a lot of fluff, and all of you, blushing!alicia, but im trying to fix it, flirty!Elyza, freaking love this fandom so much, im such clexa trash, lexark, lexark is slowly bringing back to life, my heart still hurts, so much gayyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn it." Alicia muttered as she wondered the streets. "This is why you don't ask Nick for directions."</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>Alicia and Nick get separated. While trying to find her way back she meets a wild, ruggedly looking girl; who won't stop fliriting with her. She obviously hates it. (but secretly loves it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SUCH CLEXA TRASH! SORRYNOTFREAKINGSORYY.
> 
> This ship has grown on me soooooo much. I could not not write about them! I love them, and this fandom. <3 I love how we are all sticking together and pulling through. <3 I hope you all enjoy. This may be 5-10 chapters, haven't figured it out yet.

“Damn it.” Alicia said through gritted teeth as she walked down the empty streets, clutching tightly to her baseball bat. “This is why you don’t ask Nick for freaking directions.” 

 

Earlier that day she had volunteered to go out on a scouting mission, because she was bored as hell and needed something to do. Her brother, Nick, had also volunteered and suggested a few different places they should check out. Their mother reluctantly let them go, but only after Travis had managed to convince her that they were old enough to take care of themselves. Plus they would have each other. Probably the only time she’ll be grateful of the guy.

 

The scouting mission had been going great so far. They scoped out two houses, finding several things that would be useful in the future. She had a backpack full of food and clothes, Nick had the medicine. But then trouble hit. They had come into contact with three walkers. They managed to take down two of the three, with the baseball bat that Alicia had found in their raid, and a knife. They ran like hell, and managed to get separated soon after. 

 

Which brings her to where she was now. Lost. Well sort of anyways. She knew she had to get back to the house (mansion) and knew that was close to the beach. She and Nick had gone way across town though, and it took them over half the day to get there. Now, it was beginning to turn dark, and she knew she wouldn't be able to travel during the night. Plus she vaguely knew the directions home. 

 

“Jesus H. Christ.” She muttered to herself as her gaze traveled the empty streets again. One hand gripped the bat and the other nervously tugged at the backpack strap over her shoulder. So many thoughts raced through her head. She didn’t know if her brother was still alive, although if she did find him alive he wouldn’t be for long. She needed to find suitable shelter for the night. She needed a plan to get home.

 

She paused in her steps, took a deep breath. First things first; find shelter.

 

She walked down the street for a few more moments, surveying the houses. A lot of them had broke windows, doors and walls busted. It took a few minutes, but she finally found one that seemed in decent condition. She looked around once more before walking up to the house. She silently opened the door, walking in as quietly as she could. She stood still for a moment, listening. It was quiet. After closing the door she carefully walked around the downstairs. Everything seemed good.

 

After locking the doors and windows on the bottom level she made her way upstairs. Still being very cautious, she checked each room. It all seemed clear. Until she got to the master bedroom. She only took a few steps into the room, by the large closet, before it suddenly opened and two arms wrapped around her. A hand went over her mouth, and the other around her waist. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled by her captor’s hand.

 

“Shhh, shhh will ya?” A feminine voice shushed her. She froze, eyes wide, glancing at the girl. Inside the closet was dark, almost to dark to see, but she could make out blonde hair. After a moment of no struggle from Alicia, the girl spoke again. “Don’t speak.” Her voice accented. Alicia furrowed her brows as the blonde haired woman. She was about to ask why they should be quiet and yell at the girl for just grabbing her, when the girl covered her mouth again and pointed towards the door. It was then that the brunette heard it. The soft groaning and shuffling tell tail signs of a walker. Her eyes widened, freezing in place as she heard it. She unconsciously scooted closer to the blonde.

 

The blonde drew her arm around Alicia to try and calm her down a bit. The shuffling and groaning became louder and louder until the walker was right in front of the closet. The blonde swallowed hard but kept a firm grip on the shaking girl next to her. She knew all they had to do was wait the creature out. She reached around and felt for the pistol she had, feeling it in the waistband. They only needed a few more moments till…

 

“Die fucker!” The blonde yelled as she popped out of the closet and shot two rounds into the walker’s head, ending it right then and there. “Hell yeah.” She grinned, blowing the top of the gun from it’s smoke. “How fucking great was that?” She asked, still grinning, as she looked at the brunette still in the closet.

 

“W-what…”  _ What the fuck just happened? _ Alicia thought as she stared at the blonde like she had gone crazy. “Are you freaking insane?!” She exploded. The other girl’s grin grew wider, if that was possible.

 

“Just a smidge.” The blonde replied, holding her thumb and forefinger an inch apart. Alicia rolled her eyes.

 

“Great. Of all people I find, and get rescued by,” The brunette huffed, “It’s an insane person. Whatever. I need to go.” She started walking towards the door but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

 

“‘Ey now.” The blonde said with a smirk, gently tugging the smaller girl back. “From where I come from, we say thank you to those who saved us. Insane or not.”

 

“Fine.” Alicia huffed again. “Thank you.” It was the least she good say, the blonde did save her life. “Who are you anyways?” 

 

“Name’s Elyza Lex, at your service.” The blonde, Elyza, taking a small step back and bowed slightly. Alicia snorted.

 

“Are you this…”  _ Crazy. Spontanuous. Insane. Insanely hot. _ Alicia lightly blushed at the last thought. By now Alicia had fully taken in the girl’s appearance. The blonde wore a ripped leather jacket, torn jeans and muddy boots. She also noticed the shotgun strapped to her back and double pistols in the back of her waistband. Elyza was one of those kids her mom would always tell her to be weary off.  “...happy go luck with everyone else?”

 

“Only the cute ones.” Elyza said with a wink. Alicia tried to fight the blush that rose to her cheeks, but there was no stopping it, making Elyza grin more. “Anyways whats a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?”

 

“I’m not alone.” Alicia snapped, defensively. “At least...I wasn’t alone.” Her gaze went to the floor, thoughts racing back to her brother and hoped he was alive.

 

“Oh..” Elyza pursed her lips. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Alicia asked with a frown, surprised at the sober look on the blonde’s face.

 

“I know the pain of losing someone.” Elza stated with a shrug, as if that was all that needed to be said. Alicia furrowed her brows a the girl, wanting to know more about her life. She quickly disregarded those thoughts. She needed to get home.

 

“I need to get back to my family.” The brunette stated finally, walking towards the door before turning back.  “Uh, thank you for saving me.” 

 

“Hold on now pretty girl.” Elyza said to her. “You can’t just dilly dally you way through the night.”

 

“And what do you suggest me do then?” Alicia asked, crossing her arms and glaring daggers. “I need to get back to my family.”

 

“I get that.” Elyza said, raising her arms in surrender. “I just don’t wish a pretty girl like yourself to end up looking like one of those things.” She said nodding towards the walker. “Though even if you did, you’d probably still be beautiful.” Alicia blushed once more. Dear lord, she’d probably blush more in the presence of Elyza than anyone else before.

 

“Still haven’t answered my question.” Alicia muttered.

 

“Simple.” Elyza shrugged, like the answer was right there. “Stay here for the night. We’ll get you home tomorrow.”

 

“We?” Alicia narrowed her eyes. 

 

“Course.” Elyza grinned. “Gotta make sure the pretty lady stays safe.” She said with a wink.

 

“Stop calling me that.” Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

 

“What?” Elyza asked innocently. “Pretty lady?”

 

“Yes.” Alicia hissed.

 

“Why? It’s what you are.” Elyza chuckled. “Besides, you haven't told me your name. So what else am I supposed to call you?”

 

“Alicia.” The brunette muttered. “Alicia Clark.”

 

“Alicia.” Elyza repeated. “Pretty name for a pretty girl. Suits you.” She smirked as the brunette blushed once more. It seemed to be her favorite thing to do now.

 

Alicia huffed and turned away, trying to hide her red face. She pulled the her backpack’s strap once more, nervously. As much as she would love to return home now, she knew the blonde was right. Plus it was her original plan to hide away in a house. In all honestly she just wanted to find another house. Though she’d be lying if she didn’t like the idea of staying near the wild blonde.

 

“I guess we better make ourselves comfortable then.” She muttered. Elyza watched her play with the bag’s straps and saw her gaze shift over the room. She knew the girl was afraid, hell if she was nervous then she was too. But her pride would never show it. Instead she pretended like this whole ordeal was one big joke. It was how she coped.

  
“Don’t worry pretty girl.” Elyza said as she walked over to the door and locked it. Alicai rolled her eyes and again fought the blush she knew was forming on her face. If the walkers didn’t kill her, then surely this wild girl would.


	2. (Immature) Comapny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza is a little shit and I love her.
> 
> Alicia trying to ignore her gay ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh anyone else just LOVING this ship?
> 
> I am. lol

Two hours.

 

They’ve only been in that room for two hours and Alicia was already done with this woman. The blonde had called her numerous names, ranging from pretty girl to cupcake. Her cocky attitude towards  _ everything  _ was driving her up the wall. What’s worse was that Elyza seemed to make it her personal goal to keep Alicia’s face as red as possible for as long as possible.

 

She hated this. There was not one part of her that liked any of this. (At least that’s what she keeps repeating to herself.)

 

Especially now as she sat on the bed, leaning her back against the headboard,  watching the infuriating woman do a small work out. Well, Elyza said a small work out. To Alicia it was anything but. 

 

“66..67..68..69…” Elyza chuckled to herself in her pushup position as she said the number, making Alicia roll her eyes from her spot on the bed. “..70..71..”  The blonde had discarded her leather jacket and shirt (which Alicia sucked in a breathe when the girl did this, only to release it a moment later when she saw the white tank top underneath it) and put them on top of the dresser next to the bed.

 

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Alicia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Elyza had been doing her workout for at least 45 minutes and hasn’t let up once. Can people go on for that long? She wanted the blonde to be done, but only because her eyes would not listen to her. They seemed to seek out the sweaty girl even when she didn’t want to. Though she had to admit, the blonde looked fantastic covered in sweat. If only it were for a different reason…

 

_ What? No. _ Alicia shook her head.  _ Stop it Alicia. For goodness sake.  _ She hates how her body was reacting to this gorgeous clutz. Especially now that said sweaty blonde had her arms out on display. She could see that the blonde supported a number of tattoos. On her right left shoulder she could make out part of what looked like claw marks. The tank top covered a good portion of it though. On her right arm she could see what looked to be leaves, like they were blowing in the wind. They went from below her elbow up her arm, and disappeared under her tank top. They seemed to get smaller as they travelled up. She also noticed an infinity symbol on the blonde’s right wrist. Though it seemed broken and incomplete.

 

For some reason a part of her wanted to take that tank top off and look at the tattoos up close. She quickly dismissed the thought.

 

“Well cutie,” Elyza grunted as she went back down. “75..” She muttered. “I’m going to keep doing this until I can  _ feel the burn _ .” She chuckled and down before coming back up. “76.. Would be quicker if I had weight on my back.”

 

“Weight on your back?” Alicia frowned. 

 

“Yep.” Elyza grunted out. “77. You want this done and over with? Why don’t you-78- hop on my back? 79- it’ll get the job done-80- quicker.”

 

“Climb onto your back?” Alicia rolled her eyes. “Like hell. You can do that.”

 

“Like hell-81- I can.” Elyza grinned.

 

“No way.”

 

“82- Yes way.” 

 

“Your lieing.” Alicia narrowed her eyes at the girl.

 

“Am not.” Elyza grinned and looked over to her. “Don’t believe me, climb on gorgeous.”

 

“There’s no way you can do this.” Alicia said as she walked over. Elyza just grinned and held still, waiting for the brunette to climb onto her back. Alicia bit her lip as she looked at the blonde’s back.

 

“Uh..how..” Alicia shifted nervously. Why did she agree to this? 

 

“Just swing a leg over me.” Elyza instructed me. “Ever ridden a horse?”

 

“Once, when I was little.” Alicia responded.

 

“Well it’s just like that, only I’m human.” Elyza chuckled as she felt the brunette finally climb onto her back.

 

“This feels weird.” Alicia muttered, face bright red as she straddled the blonde’s back. She didn’t know where to put her hands so she held them in the air.

 

“You might want to hang on to me.” Elyza told her.

 

“I’m good.” Alicia managed to say.

 

“Suit yourself.” And with that, Elyza started doing her push ups again. The first one made Alicia tumble forward, almost making her fall off the girl’s back. Elyza chuckled as she felt this, followed by hands gripping onto the back of her tank top. 

 

As Elyza went back to grunting numbers, Alicia had to bite her lp to stop from making grunts and other noises as well. She now fully realized that agreeing to this was a big mistake. She could feel the blonde’s muscular back pressing up against her core everytime the girl moved. With the whole walker and apocalypse thing going on, she never realized how sexually frustrated she had been until this very moment. The last time she’d gotten anything was almost a month before Matt…

 

_ No, stop. _ Alicia shut her eyes at the thought. But that was almost four months ago and she never thought she’d be attracted to a girl, especially one like this rugged blonde. Damn this girl and her toned arms, cocky personality, and husky voice. Speaking of voices, her thoughts were interrupted by the sweaty girl underneath her. Alicia's cheeks heated up as the thought went through her head.

 

“Hey, pretty girl?” Elyza asked, amused. “Anyone home?”

 

“U-uh yeah?” Alicia stuttered, only now realizing Elyza had stopped.

 

“I said I’m done.” Elyza said, turning her head to looked back at the brunette. “You can get off now. Unless you want to stay on top of me, then by all means go ahead.” She flashed the brunette a smirk.

 

“You're so full of yourself.” Alicia rolled her eyes before getting up off of the blonde. She then shoved the blonde hard, making her smack the floor with a loud thump.

 

“‘Ey now.” Elyza grinned, looking up at the girl. “That hurt.”

 

“Suck it up sunshine.” Alicia said before making her way back to the bed. 

 

“Aw c’mon pretty girl.” Elyza pouted. “Aren’t you going to kiss it better?”

 

“As if.” Alicia muttered, rolling her eyes, as she sat on the bed. Elyza chuckled before standing up and stretched out her arms. She yawned before looking around the room, frowning slightly.

 

“Hey pretty girl,” She asked, “Wouldn’t happen to have any food with you?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Alicia responded.

 

“Cause I’m hungry?” Elyza said. “Mind sparing a morsel?”

 

“It’s supposed to be for my family.” The brunette muttered.

 

“C’mon.” Elyza put her two hands together, as if praying. “I haven’t had a decent meal in like two days. Plus we’ve been here a bit already, you can’t tell me you aren’t even the slightest bit hungry?”

 

“No.” Alicia told her, only for her stomach to rumble now a moment later, making her face burn.

 

“Really now?” Elyza grinned. 

 

“Shut up.” Alicia muttered as she grabbed her backpack and started going through it. Truth be told, she really didn’t realize how hungry she was until Elyza said something. Alicia grumbled as she went through her bag. She pulled out a few different cans of food, ranging from vegetables to fruit. Some were even soup and other can goodies.

 

“Here,” The brunette said as she tossed a can of pears and a can of chicken noodles in her direction. Elyza caught it with ease and looked at each.

 

“Hmm, nice.” The blonde said before taking the lids off and proceeding to eat the food by practically drinking it.

 

“You don’t want…” Alicia said after a moment of staring at her in bewilderment.

 

“Wamt whaft?” Elyza said through a mouthful of food.

 

“Ya know, a spoon or something?” The brunette said, holding up a spoon from the back. Elyza just shrugged and carried on with her food. Alicia sighed and shook her head before picking a can and eating it as well.

 

After they were finished eating, Elyza threw her cans out the window, receiving a harsh glare from Alicia. Elyza responded with a “What?” and shrugged before settling herself down on the bed beside the brunette. Alicia sighed once more before setting her can on the floor.

 

Elyza kicked off her muddy boots and pulled her jeans off, revealing boy shorts underneath. Alicia adverted her eyes until she made sure the blonde was somewhat decent. When she did look at her, she could see part of yet another tattoo. This one seemed tribal, going from half way down the outside of her right thigh and going up into the boy shorts. She also took notice of some white wrapping underneath the blonde’s tank top she hadn’t noticed before. Concern grew in her gut for a split second, but It didn’t look like medical tape, so she quickly dismissed it. Though her curiosity wasn’t satiated.

 

“Ya know it’s alright to look, cupcake.” Elyza said, after alicia ducked her head again. She put her hands behind her head and leaned back on the bed with a grin.

 

“It’s rude to stare.” Alicia mumbled, face red once again.

 

“If it’s unwanted then yeah.” Elyza smirked as she watching the blushing brunette. She couldn’t help but think how adorable and innocent the young girl was. It was cute. Alicia huffed at her before taking her shoes off and contemplated on whether not she should take her jeans off her not. She hated wearing them to sleep, but definitely didn’t want to take them off in the presence of this immature blonde.

 

“I’ve go some extra sleep shorts if you want them, love.” Elyza said after watching Alicia for a moment.

 

“Of course you do.” Alicia said before glaring at her. “And why didn't you just wear them?”

 

“Because I don’t really wear them.” Elyza shrugged. “I prefer to sleep nude, but sleeping in random places and killing off random walkers, doesn’t really allow you to do that. Unless you’d prefer me to.”

 

“No no, that’s fine.” Alicia said, blushing even more. Elyza chuckled before getting up. She went over to th closet and brought out a duffel bag. Alicia looked at it in surprise, not having seen it earlier. Elyza bent over, making Alicia look away, but not before she could get a glimpse of the blonde’s nice round (perfect) ass.

 

“Ah hah.” Elyza said triumphantly. “Found it.” She then through the navy blue basketball shorts at the other girl. Alicia caught them and inspected them.

 

“Thanks.” Alicia said before standing up. “Um...do you mind..?” She said, using her finger to indicate turning around.

 

“Sure thing, cupcake.” Elyza chuckled before turning around. Alicia huffed before taking her jeans off quickly and pulling the shorts on. “You can look now.”

 

“Good to know I have permission now.” Elyza said as she turned, grinning. Alicia gave her a aglare, it only make her chuckle. They climbed into bed and turned off the lights. Alicia turned on her side, away from the blonde and shut her tired eyes, just realizing how exhausted she was.

  
“Goodnight princess.” She heard before unconsciousness took her.


	3. Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza realizes something.
> 
> Alicia is stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter tbh, building up for some actual plot and stuff that's soon to come.
> 
> And FYI, forgot to say this in my last chapter, but Elyza has a lip piercing and several ear piercings. Totally spaced my mind to type that in XD use your imaginations on how Elyza looks lol
> 
> Enjoy

Elyza woke with a start. She sat up, wild eyes glancing around the room. After making sure there was no danger, she released the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She put her head in her hands, feeling the sweat that clung to her forehead and face.

 

“Fuck.” The blonde whispered, after getting her breathing under control. A nightmare. That was all it was. Except it wasn’t, because it wasn’t  _ just _ a nightmare but a memory. A memory that’s haunted her ass for so long. 

 

Elyza breathed in deeply before glancing at the younger girl in the bed next to her. The window allowed the moonlight inside the room, letting Elyza see the girl. Alicia was sleeping peacefully. Her face looked childlike while she slept; as if there wasn’t a raging apocalypse right outside these walls.  _ If only I could sleep like that. _ Elyza thought before getting up from the bed as quietly as she could.

“I need a cig.” She muttered as she made her way to where her duffel bag laid on the ground. She ruffled through it and soon pulled out her lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She took a cigarette out of the pack before putting it back. After zipping the bag back up, she made her way towards the balcony. After glancing at Alicia once more, she stepped onto the balcony, enjoying the cool breeze on her overheating face. She brought the cigarette to her lips before lighting it carefully. She took a long drag from it, watching the end of it burn red, before exhaling. She closed her eye as she did, letting the cigarette calm her down.

 

She opened her eyes a moment later and peered over the edge of the balcony. From there she could make out a few walkers on the streets. There weren’t many, perhaps four or five, but it still made her edgy. She knew there would be no way they could her or Alicia, and normally she wouldn’t give two flying fucks about them. But something about being near the brunette made her edgy but protective. Her mind went back to when she first saw her. She had seen the girl walk into the room, unknowing of the walker not ten feet away. Elyza knew she could have just let the walker get the girl. She would have made a great distraction for the blonde.

 

_ Hell, not like you haven’t done it before.  _ Elyza’s grip on the railing tightened at the thought, willing the thought away. She shook her head, took a drag, before letting her mind back to earlier. She had saved the girl for a reason. She didn’t know why, but something in her would not let her die. So when she grabbed Alicia and held her to her, she tried to reassure the girl that she wouldn't be harmed. Some part of her knew that she wouldn't let anything happen to the girl. Even know, watching the few walkers prowling on the streets. Elyza just wanted to shoot all their fucking brains out if it meant the girl would be safe. 

 

Elyza shut her eyes and finally realizing that she did indeed have feelings for the brunette girl that she had met literally hour ago.  _ Fuck. _ She gripped the railing even harder and leaned over it, cigarette hanging from her mouth.  _ Fuck. Fuckity, fucking shit. _ She mentally growled to herself. She was not supposed to have feelings for someone, let alone a girl she had just met. She couldn’t and wouldn’t, not after last time. No, this time would be different. The blonde sighed and took another drag. She knew what she had to do. She would take the girl back to her family and take her leave. 

 

Besides, she didn’t even know if the brunette shared her feelings. And she wasn’t going to stick around long to find out.

 

________________

________________

 

Alicia slowly blinked open her eyes, wondering what could have woken her up. She glanced around the room, eyes widening as she took in the unfamiliar place. Her breath hitched as she realized she wasn’t home, with her family. She closed her eyes again as the memories from a few hours before came back to her. She sighed and sat up. She frowned as she looked at the empty spot next to her before looking around the room again in a panic. Had the blonde left her in the middle of the night? Had she left her to fend for herself? Had she left without saying goodbye? Her heart stung for a few moments before she caught sight of the duffel bag in the corner on the room. She breathed in a sigh of relief, before glancing around again to see where the blond had gone. 

 

Before she could dwell on why she felt relieved that the blonde hadn’t left yet, she then saw the balcony doors open, leaving a soft breeze in the air. She carefully got up and ventured over, being as silent as ever. She looked out onto the balcony and could see Elyza standing by the railing, back to her and a cigarette in one hand.

 

“You know cigarettes will get you killed.” Alicia said as she walked up to the blonde.

 

“Yeah,” Elyza chuckled as the brunette. “I know. But I figured that since I’ll be dying one day, probably in the near future with all these shit heads walking around-” She said nodding towards the few walkers she had been watching, “-that dieing by cigarette is an okay way to go.”

 

“Smartass.” Alicia muttered.

 

“Better than being a dumbass.” Elyza retorted quickly, earning a small chuckle from the brunette. Alicia leaned against the railing, her head was turned to the streets but she was watching from the corners of her eyes as Elyza took another drag from her cigarette. She swallowed thickly. Never in her entire life would she have thought that watching someone wrap their lips around a cigarette could be so sexy.

 

“So what are you doing up, small fry?” Elyza asked, breaking her train of thoughts.

 

“Small fry?” Alicia muttered. “I’m literally two inches taller than you.”

 

“Your point?” Elyza said with a grin. Alicia rolled her eyes before sighing.

 

“Dunno, just woke up I guess.” Alicia said with a shrug. “What about you? And how long have you been awake.”

 

“Long enough.” Elyza muttered back, her blue eyes lost in the night sky. 

 

“How come you aren’t sleeping?” The brunette asked curiously.

 

“I don’t sleep much kid.” Elyza replied after taking another drag and puffing the smoke out into the air. Alicia frowned at the nickname, not because of the actual name but because it was the first time Elyza had called her that and not ‘cupcake’ or, the blonde’s favorite, ‘pretty girl.’ She turned her head slightly and studying the blonde. She saw how ridged the blonde stood, even though from a distance she could have appeared as relaxed. Those blues eyes looked anywhere but at the brunette. Alicia frowned, wanting to know what made the girl close up like this. Before she could voice her questions, the other girl spoke again.

 

“You should go catch some more shut eye, pretty girl.” Elyza said, looking over at her. She was still tense, but not as much as she was a few moments ago. “You’ll need it for tomorrow.” Alicia knew she was right, but she didn’t want to leave the blonde out here by herself. Plus she knew Elyza would need the sleep just as much as she would.

 

“Alright.” Alicia said. “But only if you lie down too.” Elyza frowned and opened her mouth to protest byt Alicia cut her off. “It’s literally only been a few hours since we went to bed and you were already up before I was. Which means you’ve barely gotten any sleep. You need to rest to Elyza.”

 

“Sleep doesn’t like me very much, pretty girl.” Elyza said to her, not wanting to go back into the room. “Besides, I’m not even tired.” Alicia looked at the blonde before shrugging.

 

“Okay.” She said before turning to lean her back against the railing, arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“I’m not going to win this one, am I?” Elyza sighed after a few short moments.

 

“I’m known for being very stubborn.” Alicia retorted. 

 

“Fine fine.” Elyza grumbled before dropping her cigarette and stomping on it. She then walked back into the room and crawled in bed. Elyza stifled a groan as she sank into the sheets, not fully realizing how tired she actually was. She heard the other girl climb in next to her and situate herself in the bed.

  
“Good night Elyza.” Alicia said after a few minutes, but only got the sound of soft snores in reply. She smiled softly before drifting off to sleep once again.


	4. Gas Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ELyza teases some more.
> 
> And she finds a bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my other story "Running away (but only from you)" then you know that I haven't written lately because of my depression and writers block. I apologize for it, but I should be able to write more now. Which I will, because I've finally planned out the next few chapters and I hope you all will like them because I do lol.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Alicia woke with a groan, eyes cracking open slightly to adjust to the harsh morning sunlight that is peering through the windows. She stretched out her body before turning to lie on her back, blinking up at the ceiling. She turned her head to see the back of her blonde companion and her disheveled hair. She heard Elyza snore lightly, watching her body rise and fall gently in sync with her breathing. She watched as the blonde mumbled something before turning around onto her other side, so that she was now facing Alicia.

 

“You know-” Elyza said with her eyes still closed and her voice rough from sleep. “-it’s rude to stare.”

 

“Was not.” Alicia huffed. “Besides how would you know? You had your eyes closed.”

 

“Aussie’s sixth sense, cupcake.” Elyza said with a sleepy grin. She then blinked open her eyes, rubbing at them gently. “Ugh, what time is it anyways?”

 

“Just after 9.” Alicia said after checking the alarm clock on the dresser next to them. Elyza sat up and stretched her arms up above her head, yawning extremely loudly. Alicia would have been annoyed if she wasn’t distracted by the small amount of skin that showed when the Aussie stretched. The brunette swallowed thickly as she saw the girl’s abs.  _ Abs. _ ‘ _ Holy fucking shit.’ _ She thought to herself. ‘ _ As if she couldn't get even hotter.’ _ As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Alicia mentally scolded herself.

 

“Thirsty, pretty girl?” Elyxa asked with a smirk.

 

“No.” Alicia blushed, turning her head away. She heard the blonde chuckle.

 

“Well we better start getting ready.” Elyza said with a small grin, standing from the bed. She ran her hand through her disheveled hair, combing it with her fingers. 

 

“You want a brush?” Alicia asked, getting up and grabbing her pants.. “I’ve got one-”

 

“No thanks, sugar.” Elyza said as she continued untangling her hair with her fingers. “This is all I need.” Once she was satisfied with her hair, she grabbed her jeans as well and slid them on. She then went to their bags and grabbed her jacket. She also grabbed her two pistols, putting them both in the waistband of her pants. Alicia watched her finish getting ready before grabbing the rest of her things and throwing them on.

 

“Ready sweetheart?” Elyza asked, having her duffel bag swung over her shoulders.

 

“Yeah.” Alicia replied once she got her last converse on. As she stood up straight, Elyza looked her up and down, contemplating something. “What?” Alicia asked.

 

“Hang on.” The blonde said before putting down her bag. She fished out a dagger and strap, then approached the girl. “You’ll need this.” She said and attached the dagger to Alicia’s left thigh. Alicia tried not to blush as she felt the other girl’s hands on her thighs. 

 

“There.” Elyza said with a grin as she stood. “Now you look ready for an apocalypse.” Alicia rolled her eyes, giving the blonde and quiet thanks before grabbing her bat and walking downstairs.

 

Once they got downstairs they made their way towards the kitchen. They found a few cans of different foods and split them up between each other. After they ate their breakfast, Elyza lead the way towards the front door. She held up her hand for Alicia to wait. Then she poked her head outside and scanned the street, up and down, checking for walkers. Once she determined the coast was clear and nodded towards the brunette and they made their way outside. 

 

“So where’s this home of yours again?” Elyxa asked as she fished out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag. Alicia scrunched up her nose before replying.

 

“Down by the beach.” She told her. “And it’s not even mine. We were staying with a….friend? I guess.”

 

“Ah, the old apocalypse buddies.” Elyxa chuckled. “Everyone seems to find them during these times.”

 

“This is the first time this, whatever it is, has actually happened.” Alicia said, giving her a look. “You do know that right?”

 

“Of course.” ELyza chuckled. “Ever read a comic book before?” When Alicia shook her head, Eliza sighed dramatically. “What did you ever do in your life? This things have been happening in books, comics, and other things since forever.” She continued, not letting Alicia respond. “People have been getting signs about this, but they never even realized it.”

 

“You take things way too seriously.” Alicia said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“I think that’s the first time anyone has ever said that to me.” Elyza said with a grin. Alicia looked at the ground, hiding her smile, as she shook her head.

 

“So, Ms. Apocalypse expert,” The brunette said teasingly. “Where’s your apocalypse buddy anyways? If everyone seems to find one.” She asked with a raised eyebrow. She quickly lost her smile when she saw Elyza stiffen slightly and swallow hard. All playfulness on Elyza’s face was gone as soon as those words left her. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked that. She bit her lip in worry.

 

“Like I said, everyone does get their apocalypse buddy. Just not all of them gets to live.” Elyza said softly after a few moments of silence, looking at the ground. Alicia saw her fist clench around the duffle bag’s strap. The blonde was gripping the bag so tight her knuckles had turned white. 

 

They walked in silence for awhile after that. Alicia, because she didn’t know what to say after that. Elyza, because she needed some quiet to get rid of all the memories and thoughts racing through her head.

 

“I’m sorry.” Alicia finally said after some time.

 

“For what?” Eliza asked.

 

“For...I dunno…” She shrugged, not really knowing herself why she’s apologizing. She just felt the need to apologize.

 

“Don’t be.” Elyza said softly, understanding what Alicia wanted to say. “It happens.” She said with a shrug, brushing it off like it was no big deal. Alicia internally sighed, because even though she was grateful the blonde wasn’t mad or anything at her, she alo knew that whatever it was that made the blonde tense was no big deal. Before Alicia could expand the conversation anymore, Elyza suddenly shot forward.

 

“Alicia look!” Elyza said with a large grin. 

 

“What?” Alicia asked before taking off after her. They  had reached the stores in the small town, Alicia noted to herself. Wouldn't be long now till I can get home. She slowed down when she saw Elyza stop in front of a small tattoo shop, grinning wildly. She still had no idea what got the blonde all excited.

 

“Ain’t she a beauty?!” Elyza asked, pointing to a large black motorcycle.

 

“She?” The brunette asked, stepping up next to the excited blonde.

 

“Hell fucking yes!” She exclaimed, stepping around the bike to get a better look at it. “It looks like a 1999 Harley Davidson. heritage softail and custom made too!”

 

“I have no idea what you just said.” Alicia said, flabbergasted.

 

“Don’t matter.” ELyza said, waving her hand in dismissal. Instead she climbed onto the bike, straddling it. “Damn doesn’t she feel nice. Looks like she’s in prime shape too.”

 

“You..you know how to ride?” Alicia asked tentatively.

 

“You bet your pretty face I do.” Elyza said. “Been riding since I was 13. Only had like, what? Three accidents total?”

 

“That gives me so much confidence.” She muttered.

 

“Trust me, sweet cheeks.” The blonde grinned. “I got this. Hop on.” 

 

“We can’t just steal this!” Alicia said, taking a step back.

 

“Sure we can.” Elyza shrugged. “Whoever this belonged to either left or died.” Alicia looked at her wearily, before sighing. They hooked the bags onto the bike before Alicia climbed onto the back of the bike.

 

“You’re going to want to hold on.” ELyza chuckled. Alicia sucked in a breath before tentatively wrapping her arms around the blonde. “Hold on tight sweet cheeks.” Alicia squeezed her eyes shut as the blonde turned the ignition key, waiting for the large machine beneath them to fumble to life.

 

And waited.

 

And waited some more.

 

“What’s wrong with this damn thing.” Elyza grumbled. Alicia opened her eyes and released the tight hold she had on the other girl, blushing slightly as she realized how tight she was holding on. “Damn it.” She heard her curse.

 

“What?” Alicia asked, peering over her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Damn thing is out of gas.” Elyza glared down at it. “Fuck.”

 

“What do we do now then?” The brunette asked slumping forward against Elyza’s back. The blonde tensed momentarily as she felt the other girl all but fully lean on her, before realizing.

 

“There’s a gas station about a block away.” Elyza stated. “We’ll snag some gas then get this show on the road. Alicia nodded in agreement and then they both climbed off the bike. They walked in silence for a little over five minutes before the gas station came into sight. 

 

“Alrighty then.” Elyza said as she walked a bit faster. She really wanted to ride that bike again. They went over to one of the pumps, looking it over. “Hang on a sec.” Elyza told her and she went over to the side of the building where she saw some gas cans lying next to some abandoned wheels

 

“Here.” ELyza said, handing it to her before grabbing the pump from the machine. “You wouldn’t happen to have cash on you, do you?” She asked Alicia as she looked over the pump.

 

“Not a dime.” Alicia replied, biting her lip.

 

“Thought so.” Elyza sighed. “I’m going to head inside and see if I can get it to start pumping from there. Some gas stations can do it. Just hold it over the can, yell when to stop it.” 

 

“Will do.” Alicia replied and watched the blonde all but sprint off to the building. She stood with the pump over the can for a good five minutes before she heard a clink, then she saw gas start flowing from the hose. Alicia grinned to herself as she saw it. 

 

“‘Lyza.” She yelled after the can was nearly full. “You can stop it now.” She watched as the can filled even more, not stopping nor slowing down. She frowned as it was near the point of overflowing. “Elyza?” She called out again, lifting her eyes from the can towards the building. Wondering if the blonde could just not hear her. Just as she was about to call out the aussie’s name once more, she heard gunshots coming from the building.

 

“Elyza!” Alicia dropped the pump and sprint towards the building. She burst through the door to see ELyza on the ground, a walker on top of her. There was blood splattered all over her, mostly like from the two other dead walks that lay a few feet away. Their brains all over the walls. Alicia saw both of Elyza’s guns were laying a few feet away from her as well. Alicia ran over and grabbed one of the guns, lining it up to shoot at the walker on top of the aussie. Elyza was holding it away from her face as it tried to snap its teeth into her. Alicia held her breath for a moment before squeezing the trigger; the unexpected shock of the force making her arms fly up. The walker went limp and ELyza pushed it off of her. Alicia stared in shock at her, before shaking her head and rushing over to the girl on the floor.

 

“Oh my god, Elyza.” Alicia said, kneeling next to ehr. “Are you alright?”

 

“Just peachy sweet cheeks,” Elyza said with a forced grin. “Now that you’re here.”

 

“Well after that comment, I know you’re just fine.” Alicia said with a roll of her eyes before helping her up.

 

“C’mon.” Elyza said, walking towards the doors, grabbing her other gun from the floor on her way. “We better scat like rats before more show up. AFter the sound of the guns they will be more.” Alicia nodded and followed her out. They then went out and grabbed the can of gas and made their way towards the bike.

 

“Keep a lookout.” ELyza instructed Alicia. She then began to pour the gas carefully into the bike. Alicia turned her back away from the blonde, her eyes on the streets around them.

  
  


“Uh, Elyza.” Alicia said after a few minutes, seeing a walker limping towards them.

 

“It’s only one.” Elyza said, glancing up from a second. “Take my gun and shoot. I’m almost done.” Alicia pulled the gun from her waistband and lined up to shoot, but stopped when she saw that instead of one walker, there were now four.

 

“‘Lyza.” Alicia said, putting the gun back. “We need to go. Now!” Alicia said as she saw them get closer. 

 

“Almost done, almost done!” ELyza muttered through clenched teeth.

 

“Elyza.” ALicia warned, eyes wide. The walkers were so close now, they would reach them within 2 minutes tops.

 

“Alright done!” Elyza said before throwing the can away and hopping on. “Get on Alicia!” She said, starting the engine. It roared to life. All of Alicia’s previous fears about riding the bike disappeared for the moment as the walkers got closer. She climbed on and squeezed the blonde in front of her.

 

“Drive!” 

 

_______________

 

“Fuck yeeeeeahhhh!!!!!!” The man watched from on top of a building as the blonde reared the bike back before taking off.

 

“We found her sir.” He said into an ear com.

 

“Excellent. Bring her in.” The voice replied, chuckling darkly.


	5. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dark blood coated her hands"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where things start to get intense, next chapter will be intense too. It's all to set up the bigger picture for this story. Oh and see if you can spot the show's references ;) more will pop up as the story goes on.

Alicia held on tightly as the blonde aussie drove down the streets, zipping past several walkers. She grinned to herself as she felt the wind in her face. Her fear of being on this monstrous, two-wheeled, contraption quickly disappeared once she realized how fun it actually was. Elyza, true to her word, knew how to drive and drive fast. She looked around the area and noticed that they were nearing the beach. They might even reach it within a half hour. It made her feel giddy, knowing she would see her family again soon. She then felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she thought about leaving the wild blonde in front of her. Where would Elyza go after this? Back to a lonely life, wandering from house to house? 

 

She laid her cheek on Elyza’s shoulder, feeling the jacket rough’s material on her cheek. Perhaps she would ask Elyza to stay with them. She didn’t think her family would mind, they had helped  Ophelia’s family after all. What’s one more? She was brought out of her thoughts when they turned a corner, although a bit slower than what they had been going. She frowned when she noticed the blonde slouching slightly in front of her, her head lowered a bit.

 

“Elyza?” She yelled over the noise of the wind and bike, but she didn’t receive an answer. She went to squeeze the girl again when noticed something went on her hands. She pulled one hand away from Elyza’s body, examining it. It only took a split second to see dark red, almost black, liquid all over her hand. “Elyza!” Alicia yelled, worry laced in her tone. “Elyza pull over!” She could feel the a groan build up in the blonde’s chest as she shook slightly. After a few moments, Elyza finally pull the bike to a stop by a small broken down house. Alicia immediately climbed off the bike and went in front of the aussie. 

 

“Ely-” She let out a gasp half way through saying the blonde’s name when she saw her. Elyza was sweating greatly, thick beads of liquid dripped down from her forehead to her jaw and down her neck. Her skin was pale, paler than what anything Alicia had ever seen before. She was panting shallowly; it seemed like she was fighting for each intake of air. Her eyes were glazed over, pain coating them. “Shit.” Alicia whispered, eyes wide in worry. “Why the  **fuck** didn’t you tell me sooner?!” 

 

“Didn’t...didn’t…” Elyza panted out. “Feel it...adren..adrena-”

 

“Shh.” Alicia hushed her. “Don’t try to talk right now.” She stood up, looking up and down the road they were on. There didn’t seem to be many houses where they were at, it could have been because they were so close to the beach. She couldn't see any walkers either. She looked up at the house behind them. She needed to get Elyza inside, soon. “Stay here.” Alicia told the blonde, getting a low groan in return. “I’ll be back.” She promised.

 

After running inside, with one of Elyza’s guns, she checked every nook and cranny in the house that a walker could hide in. After deeming the place safe she went back outside., only to find the blonde passed out on the ground next to the bike.

 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Alicia all but ran to the passed out girl. She check her pulse, making sure she was still alive. “Fuck, don’t scare me like that.” She breathed out after finding one, a light groan was her reply. She helped Elyza into a sitting position. “Lyza.” The brunette said softly. “I need to get you inside, but I need your help to do so.” Bright blue eyes looked at her through slits, giving a slight nod towards the younger girl. Alicia helped her to her feet, holding one of the blonde’s arms around her neck. Alicia wrapped her other arm around Elyza’s waist, holding her steady. 

 

Together they made it into the house, the brunette practically dragging the blonde the whole time. Once inside Alicia set the blonde gently onto a couch in the living room. She then ran back outside to grab their things, then locked the door behind her. She rummaged through her bag and found some medical supplies, thanking god that she thought about grabbing some from the last house they were in. She then went back towards Elyza, kneeling next to her. She went to peel back Elyza’s shirt, but shaking hands stopped her.

 

“N-no..”Elyza said, voice shaking. “Don’t…”

 

“I have to look at it, then clean it.” Alicia told her gently, seeing the pain radiating off the blonde. 

 

“‘S, jus’ a scratch.” The blonde mumbled. Alicia sighed and shook her head.

 

“I have to look at it Lyza.” She said, starting to get irritated that the aussie wouldn’t let her see the wound. Elyza looked at her for a few moments before letting her hands go, dropping her own to the side. Alicia nodded before she helped Elyza out of the jacket, then her shirt. I was only then, with the shirt and jacket, could Alicia see just how much blood was lost from the other girl. Her white tank top was drenched, and so was majority of her jacket. But what struck Alicia was that the blood was much darker than anyone she’s ever seen before. She shook her head; she’d have to find out the answer to that later, after she saved Elyza’s life. 

 

After she put both articles of clothing onto the ground, leaving Elyza in her bra and jeans, she had to turned the blonde over slightly to see her side. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the massive wound on the girl’s side. Teeth marks marked around the ripped flesh, blood oozed lazily out of the wound now. The skin around the bite was a dark shade of purple and black, and starc contrast to the pale skin. Tears built at the edges of Alicia’s eyes as she looked it over. She knew what a bite mark would lead too, knew there was nothing she could truly do to save Elyza’s life.

 

“Licia..” Elyza mumbled,having had watched her the entire time she checked her over. “‘S okay…”

 

“Okay..?” Alicia mumbled. “This...how..” She closed her eyes for a second as a sob threatened to escaped her throat. She shook her head 

 

“Happ...happened…’fore.” Elyza said, breathing heavily.

 

“What?” Alicia asked as she started cleaning and bandaging the wound, needing something to do.

 

“I’ll...I’ll be ‘kay.” Elyza said, her words slurred from the pain and blood loss.

 

“Sh.” Alicia told her softly “You need to rest.”

 

“Ev’t’n be…’kay.” Elyza mumbled before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness. The brunette finished wrapping the wound, then sat back on her haunches. She ran her hands through her hair, not caring that they were still bloody. A few tears leaked from her eyes, making her fist her hair and pull slightly. Her chest hurt thinking about what Elyza would turn into within the next day or so. After giving her a few minutes to cry she stood up, wiped her tears, and grabbed a few more pillows to put behind the blonde’s head. Then she  went around the house to look for supplies. If this was going to be Elyza’s last day alive, then she was damn well going to make her as comfortable as possible.

 

___________________

 

She didn’t know what symptoms to expect when someone was going through a biting process. She knew a little, from when her ex had turned, at least she assumed he had turned. He had been feverish and exhausted. Elyza had gained a fever within the first hour they had been there, grimacing in her sleep every time she shifted. Alicia had grabbed a bowl and filled it with water before finding a rag to soak it with and wipe the sweat building on Elyza’s skin. She could see the girl’s eyes flutter underneath her eyelids, making the brunette wonder what she was seeing. 

 

She got up to change the water and to see if there was anything useful left in the house. Alicia was upstairs, going through different drawers, when she heard Elyza’s screams. The brunette dropped what was in her hands and tore down the stairs.

 

“Elyza?!” Alicia said breathlessly once she got to the living room. The blonde screamed again, her face was scrunched up in pain and her back arched off the couch. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Alicia said as she rushed towards the wounded girl. She pushing her back onto the couch, trying to steady her as she tremble. She grabbed the rag she had sat down and began wiping off more sweat from Elyza’s face and neck.

 

“N-no. No..” Elyza mumbled, shaking her head slightly.

 

“It’s okay.” Alicia tried to comfort her, her heart in her throat. “It’s just me, Alicia.”

 

“C-can’t…” Elyza stuttered, blue eyes looked at her through narrowed eyes filled with pain for a moment before she closed her eyes again. “Y-you gotta leave...m-me.”

 

“What?” Alicia asked. “No way in hell I’m leaving you.”

 

“N-no.” ELyza whimpered, tears started to slowly track down her face. Alicia held her face in her hands, gently wiping the tears away. “Leave...can’t...don’t...wannt ya d-dead..s-soon..”

 

“I know, I know.” Alicia whispered, moving closer to the shaking aussie. “But I don’t care. I’m not leaving you here to die alone.”

 

“No!” Elyza sobbed. “Leave me...my fault, my fault.” She shook her head, crying out words. 

 

“Elyza,” Alicia said, her heart breaking at the sight of the normally cocky, wild girl. “This isn’t your fault, it just happened-”

 

“Don’t under’tand.” Elyza said, clenching her eyes closed. “D-dead because of me...gunna g-get you killed...don’t want...can’t…” 

 

“Who died?” Alicia said, eyes wide. But the blonde was started to lose consciousness again. “Elyza please, who died?”

 

“Don’t...want you..killed..”ELyza mumbled as she drifted back off. “Would..kill me…” Alicia sighed as she watched the girl finally give in to her slumber. She shook her head and ran her hands down her own face. She frowned when she felt wetness on her cheeks, only to realize that she had been crying as well.

 

She got and wiped her face off with the cloth before going over ELyza’s face once more with it. She sighed and got up, stretching out her sore muscles. After grabbing something to eat, she tried to get Elyza to at least drink something. She managed to get in some water, but the with the blonde being unconscious it was much more difficult that she thought. She sat down next to the couch, leaning her back onto it, close to Elyza’s face. 

 

She looked at the time, and saw that it was well into the night. Perhaps even close to dawn. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair before leaning her head back. She saw Elyza shift slightly, and saw her hand twitch a bit, as if trying to grasp onto something. Alicia hesitantly reached over and gently grabbed the girl’s hand and saw that she settle quickly after grabbing it. She sighed to herself again before leaning back and closing her eyes, allowing the darkness of sleep take over her.


	6. Author's note

I am so sorry.

I know it has been ages since my last update, I am truly sorry. A lot has happened this summer... one of the biggest things is that my best friend of 5 years committed suicide a few weeks into summer and it's been very hard moving on from that. Then a family member of mine was almost raped; twice. I've been helping/dealing with that as well. So again, I apologies for the wait. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have NOT abandoned this fic, or my other ones. I have just been heart broken and mourning. I hope to have at least a small update within the next week or two. Sorry for the little extra waiting :(

Thank you for sticking around <3

-Spike


	7. Natblida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza opens up a bit. Some past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever. I started my senior year in high school and I have soccer after school so I barely have time for myself! Anyways, I'm back to writing and will updating this story (and my there one) much more frequently now! 
> 
> Ps. This chapter wrote itself..litteraly did not mean to wirte half of this stuff lol

The first thing that comes to Alicia is the comfy cushion she was laying on and the blanket covering her. She sighed slightly, smiling to herself, and turned on her side, drinking in the comfort and warmth she felt over her. The slight smile on her face quickly went away when she remembered that she did not fall asleep on the couch, but on the floor next to her. She gasped and sat up quickly, eyes popping wide open, as the events of the day before came rushing back to her. She glanced at the couch she was sitting on to the jacket that was covering part of her body as well. Her eyes then darted around the room till she found who she was looking for. 

 

Eliza was sitting on the one seater couch on the opposite side of the room. She had changed her bloody clothes to a dark tank top and jeans. Her body posture seemed relaxed, sinking into the cushion and arms on the armrest; but her face told otherwise. Her eyes held dark circles around them, her hair a tangled mess. Much more than on a normal day. Her mouth was formed into a hard line and her eyes, which could be the lightest color of blue on a sunny day, were dark and icy.

 

Alicia felt her mouth go dry as the dark look the blonde woman had.

 

“E-Eliza!” Alicia finally managed to say before getting up from the couch and practically flinging herself to the other woman. “You’re okay!” Eliza stiffened as she felt a body fall into her lap and thin arms wrap around her. She didn’t recuperate the hug. She just clenched her jaw and stared at the wall blankly. It wasn’t until Eliza grunted that Alicia got off of her in a hurry.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” She said as she stood up, relief on her face. “You must still be tired or something. Properly hungry as well, I could-”

 

“No.” Eliza said, interrupting the babbling brunette.

 

“I..what?” Alicia asked, furrowing her brows as she looked at the blonde’s face. She still had that blank stare on her face. “Eliza...are..are you okay?” She asked softly.

 

“I’m fine.” Eliza replied hastily, not looking at her. Alicia swallowed harshly before giving a slow nod. Before she could say anything else the blonde stood up and walked over to the other couch and grabbed her jacket. “We need to go.”

 

“Go?” Alicia asked with a frown, watching the blonde put the jacket on.

 

“Yes.” The blonde said. “You still want to find your family, yes?”

 

“Of course I do.” Alicia said. “But first I think we should check on your wound.” Eliza stiffened after she said that.

 

“No.” She replied, pulling the jacket on tighter.

 

“What do you mean no?” Alicia asked, taking a step forward. “You were bitten, survived, which I have no idea how you did but it still needs to be cleaned and looked at.”

 

“It’s fine.” Eliza bit back, turning away from the brunette. She wanted to leave, taking Alicia back to her parents before anything else happened. Before she put her in anymore danger.

 

“Like hell it is.” Alicia growled, turning the blonde around to face her. She glared right back at the icy blue eyes staring daggers at her. “I almost fucking lost you Eliza. I’m not going to let you die now from a goddamn infection. So you either let me see it or we aren’t going anywhere.”

 

“It doesn’t matter if I die or not.” Eliza said, looking away.

 

“It matters to me!” Alicia said, raising her voice slightly.

 

“Why?!” Eliza spat out, baring her teeth at the younger girl. “Why the fuck does it matter to you? When in just a few hours you’ll be gone and I won’t be a problem to you anymore.”

 

“Because I fucking care about you!” Alicia yelled before everything went silent. The only thing that could be heard was both of them taking in deep breathes. Eliza’s face turned from burning rage to a hurt somber look, almost painful.

 

“Well…” She said softly after a moment. “You shouldn’t.”

 

“Why not?” Alicia asked gently. 

 

“Because Alicia,” The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. “Because I can’t care for you.”

 

“You can’t or don’t?” Alicia asked, taking a small step closer.

 

“I..I..” Eliza stuttered and Alicia could see her eyes turn glassy. “I can’t..” The blonde shook her head softly, gritting her teeth. 

 

“Tell me you don’t care for me.” Alicia asked, her face so close to Eliza’s that they could feel each other’s breaths. “Tell me and I’ll back off.” Eliza closed her eyes as a tear dripped down her face. It had been so long since someone had broken down her walls so fast. She shook her head soft, willing the tears to be kept. “Tell me why you can’t Liza..”

 

“I can’t…I can’t lose you too.” The blonde said, her voice cracking. “I just..” She let out a sob as she tried, but failed, to keep the tears from running down her face. “I can’t lose someone else..”

 

“You won’t.” Alicia whispered, her heart breaking as she watched the other girl break. “I promise you, you won’t lose me.” She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist. Eliza buried her face in the crook of her neck, wrapping her arms around Alicia’s back as she cried.

 

“You don’t understand.” Eliza shook her head. “I will. I-I always do, and i-it’s alway my fault.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alicia murmured, rubbing her hands up and down Eliza’s back.

 

“I c-can’t explain…” Eliza shook her head slightly, her voice muffled. “So much to e-explain...too much...you’ll l-leave me if I do..” She sniffled before whispering. “P-please don’t leave me.”

 

“Shh, shh.” Alicia whispered, worried. She didn’t know what the blonde was talking about and it worried her that it broke Eliza this deeply. Since the moment she had met her the blonde was nothing but crooked grins and cocky personality; and to see this strong, amazing women breakdown in front her her worried her tremendously. “I swear I won’t leave you.” Eliza was quiet except for a few sniffles here and there. Alicia continued hugging the girl and rubbing soothing patterns on her back, hoping she would explain.

 

“C-can we sit..?” The blonde asked almost shyly. Alicia nodded and lead the girl to the couch. After sitting down she pulled Eliza to practically sit on her lap. Eliza nuzzled the side of her neck before silence engulfed them.

 

“I...I am a natblida...” Eliza whispered after a few minutes.

 

“Natblida…?” Alicia asked.

 

“Night Blood…” Eliza replied. She took a shaky breath before continuing. “There’s..a few people out there that are born with blood as black as the night. I am one of them.” She paused for a second. Alicia rubbed down her arm in encouragement. “If you're born a natblida..then you're immune to the infected..”

 

“How did you know this?” Alicia asked softly. She felt Elia stiffen slightly before the older girl answered.

 

“There...there is this group who call themselves the Mountain Men.” She replied. “Because they have a base near a mountain I guess, I don’t know.” She gave a small shrug before continuing. “They look for those who are natblida. After the first outbreak is when they started.” Alicia held onto the girl as she spoke, so many questions she wanted to ask but she stayed quiet; not wanting to pressure the blonde. “Most of the time they would lure people into their base by telling them they would be safe and far from the infected. They would do some blood tests to see if you would anyway infected, at least that's what they tell you. Instead they were just trying to see who had the black blood.”

 

“My mom...I was with her when we found the facility...my father had been bitten and there was nothing else we could do for him.” Eliza whispered, emotion making her stuttered slightly. Alicia tightened her grip reassuringly. “They were nice at first..caring and kind. But after they found out I had black blood...t-they killed her...m-my mom.” Alicia’s heart broke again at hearing her voice crack. Anger filled her from hearing what they did to Eliza’s mother. “After that...they took me to where the others were kept...what they did there…” The blonde shook her head a little, not wanting to remember. “They keep saying they are looking for the cure but…” She tightened her grip on Alicia’s shirt, wishing all the horrible nightmares would just leave her.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Alicia said softly, not knowing what else to say. She wanted to kill those who had hurt the blonde. Who gave her so much grief and pain. She could tell there was more to the story, feeling like Eliza lost more than just her mother; but didn’t want to push her futhur. This was the most the blonde had opened up to her and she didn’t want to shatter the moment.

 

“My mother is one of the reasons why I wanted to help you back to your family…” Eliza said after a few moments. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yeah...because I already lost mine...and it..hurt so much.” The blonde said, taking in a shaky breathe. “I can only imagine what you’re mom must be feeling right now.”

 

Alicia’s throat tightened for a moment, touched by the girl in her lap. The entire time she had thought the snarky blonde was just bored and wanted to play prince charming. Instead she had felt so much emotion from the very beginning.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered, kissing the top of Eliza’s head.

 

“Don’t thank me yet, cupcake.” Eliza said with a small smile. “Haven’t gotten you home yet.” Alicia chuckled. There was the Eliza she knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the mostly the same note as I have posted on my other fanfic, my apologized or that. If you've already read it on "Running Away (but only from you)" then you don't need to read it here. It is the exact same note.

I want to apologize for such a long wait on this fanfic. Like I really am sorry. There's a lot of things that have been going on in my life, some good and bad. I graduated from high school! Proud of myself for that. But then my scholarship fell through so I wasn't able to go to college. I'm in the middle of getting my drivers license then Appling for a job, which will help me with college finances so I'm really hoping I can still go to or get college credits because I really do want to go. I uh, broke up with me girlfriend. We split, we had so much on our plates. It sucked, for awhile. We hated each other for a bit afterwards, but now we talked about it, our issues and such. And we are slowly making out our way back into a relationship. It's going to take some time, she understand this. I have way to much baggage with me, but she's changed and shes helping as much as she can. I couldn't ask for anything else. I still have to do all this in secret because my parents are still homophobic and that's one of the main reasons why I still don't have a laptop unfortunately. I'm 18, graduated, and I'm still not allowed a phone or laptop. My dad is letting me have a phone for emergencies, we have to hide it from mom obviously. It's whatever, I'm Hopping that once I get a job I'll be able to move out afterwards. After I save some cash of course.

Anyways, what I wanted to say was I haven't written anything in a long time and I miss it dearly. I'm a more experienced writer than I was when I first started my freshman year. The only problem with this is that since i only have a phone, a secret one, updates will be slower than my normal once a week. It might be every 2 weeks possibly. Depends on how much I write. Now I write things in a journal, revise it there, then type it out. It helps me more in all honesty. So that being said, would everyone be alright with that? I know some people might have given up on this story, I'm sorry for that. And I am entirely grateful for those who have stay with me. I will be finishing "Running Away (but only from you)" first before I continoue "Angel with a Shotgun" because I had big plans for that as well.

Best wishes <3

Gaitorbait


End file.
